genesisdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Home By The Sea
Die Home By The Sea Suite stellt Song drei und vier des Albums Genesis dar. Beide Teile sind verschieden. Home By The Sea stellt den Rock-Part dar, welches die Geschichte des Songs beschreibt. Second Home By The Sea ist der Instrumentalteil, welcher unter Fans sehr beliebt ist. Die Home By The Sea Suite ist eines der beliebtesten Livetitel der neueren Genesisgeschichte. Songtext Creeping up the blind side, shinning up the wall stealing thru the dark of night Climbing thru a window, stepping to the floor checking to the left and the right Picking up the pieces, putting them away something doesn't feel quite right Help me someone, let me out of here then out of the dark was suddenly heard welcome to the Home by the Sea Coming out the woodwork, thru the open door pushing from above and below shadows but no substance, in the shape of men round and down and sideways they go adrift without direction, eyes that hold despair then as one they sign and they moan Help us someone, let us out of here living here so long undisturbed dreaming of the time we were free so many years ago before the time when we first heard welcome to the Home by the Sea Sit down Sit down as we relive our lives in what we tell you Images of sorrow, pictures of delight things that go to make up a life endless days of summer longer nights of gloom waiting for the morning light scenes of unimportance, photos in a frame things that go to make up a life Help us someone, let us out of here cos living here so long undisturbed dreaming of the time we were free so many years ago before the time when we first heard welcome to the Home by the Sea Sit down Sit down as we relive out lives in what we tell you let us relive out lives in what we tell you Sit down Sit down cos you won't get away no with us you will stay for the rest of your days - Sit down As we relive our lives in what we tell you Let us relive our lives in what we tell you Über den Song Der Song erzählt ie Geschichte eines Einbrechers, der in ein Haus am See einbricht. doch er bemerkt, dass es in diesem Haus spukt. Dieser Einbrecher wird von einem Geist gefangenen genommen und dieser beginnt, ihm seine Geschichte zu erzählen, welche er den Rest seines Lebens hören muss. Liveversionen Die Suite wurde seit seiner Veröffentlichung auf jeden Konzert gespielt, d.h. auf der Mama Tour, auf der Invisible Touch Tour, auf der We Can't Dance Tour, auf der Calling All Stations Tour und auf der Turn It On Agian Tour. Collins (außer bei Calling All Stations) stellte immer vor dem Lied einer okulte Zermonie dar, in der er Geister aufbeschwörte. Der Song erschien live auf The Way We Walk, Volume Two: The Longs und auf Live Over Europe 2007. thumb|center|670 px Besetzung Phil Collins - Gesang, Schlagzeug, Perkussion Tony Banks - Keyboards Mike Rutherford - Gitarre, Bass